


Ukwenzeka

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647
Kudos: 1





	Ukwenzeka

Kunoma ikuphi, izimpelasonto zaziba usizo. Kwakungeke abekezelele isikole - kuphela izingane zakwabo. (Empeleni nje, wayecabanga ukuthi ungumfel 'ukholo ngenxa yalokho, okungenani.) Wavuka ngoMgqibelo, emva kobunye balobo busuku obungahlanganisi ukukhumbula noma ikuphi ukulala, kodwa kufanele ukuthi kwakuhilela ukulala, ngoba wavuka kokunye . Lezo zinhlobo zobusuku zazivame kakhulu manje. Izinombolo eziluhlaza ezikhanyayo ewashini lakhe zimemezele ukuthi ngu-11: 56.

UJaime Lannister wabubula ngenkathi elwela ukuzihlukanisa nezembozo ezinamagoda ngesandla sakhe sobunxele, futhi elwela ukubeka isandla sakhe sokudla phansi lapho ngokwemvelo sifuna ukusiza. Uxazulule lolu daba ngokukhahlela izembozo zibe yinqwaba esontekile ekhaphethini, futhi wakwazi ukuma, futhi wakhanyisa isibani, yize ukukhanya okwanele kwahlungwa ngamakhethini akhe avaliwe noma kunjalo. UJaime uthathe isinqumo sokuthi ngisho nokulingwa kokudla bekunganele ukumdonsela embhedeni wakhe ukubhekana noCersei noTyrion noyise kusenesikhathi, encike ekubambeni ilaptop yakhe entsha futhi, ngemuva kokuba isandla sakhe sobunxele sicishe sayilahla kabili, sayihambisa ithanga lakhe lapho ehlala kabusha kumatilasi. I-laptop ibiyintsha sha, i-Apple. Isipho sokududuza esivela kuyise - uhlobo lokuthi ngiyaxolisa-abanye-Wall-Academy-oaf-break-you-so-have-this-shiny-machine-ngoba-angazi-kanjani- ukukhiqiza isipho-somzwelo-wemizwa. Wayejabule ingunaphakade. Ubekade elandela eyodwa yalezi izinyanga. (Kwakukhona izinzuzo ezithile zokuceba ngokweqile.)

Uyichofoze, wathayipha iphasiwedi yakhe futhi wavula iGoogle, waphonsa ikhanda lakhe ngokungafanele ukuze asuse izinwele zegolide ezisuswe ebusweni bakhe. Le nto ibisiphezulu futhi isebenza ngemizuzwana; wayengeke abe nesineke nganoma iyiphi igajethi ehamba kancane. Uvule ama-imeyili akhe, enethemba lokuthile okuzomjabulisa, wabe esezikroba phansi. Izincwadi ezimbalwa ezivela esikoleni sakhe. UJaime wabubula emidlalweni yaseshashalazini ngenhloso yokuba nguJaime Lannister esikhundleni seSleepy Moron, ngaphambi kokuba abavule ngokufanele. Blah blah blah, umbhedo, isicefe, umbhedo. Okuzayo kufanisa lokhu, imishini emisha yelebhu leyo. Okuthile ngohambo lwamakamu olwengeziwe lwesikweletu eduze komfula iTrident. Kuyisidina, umbhedo, kuyisicefe. Blah blah blah. Izaphulelo zeDominos Pizza. Wayigcina leyo imeyili, futhi weqa weqa ezinye ezimbili ezalandela zesikole. Enye enezithombe ezinamathiselwe zeholide ezivela ku-Anti Genna.

Futhi-ke enye eyamenza wama emikhondweni yakhe. Isaziso se-imeyili esivela ku-Facebook.

Sawubona, Jaime

Khumbula umcimbi uRhaegar's Halloween Party uyeza!

Futhi izixhumanisi ezimbalwa ku-Facebook yakhe. UJaime ubalandele, ekhophozela ekhala. Impela, into yokuqala ayibonile ukuze avele kokuphakelayo kwakhe kwakungu-Ashara Dayne, evuselela isimo sakhe - Ukuthengisela iqembu likaPrince T kulobubusuku! J - No-Elia Martell. Ngesikhathi ebhala phansi okuphakelayo kwakhe, bekulawulwa kakhulu yizimemezelo mayelana nephathi, nezithombe zemvunulo yabantu. Awu, uthe imvunulo; empeleni bekungamampunge ezindwangu zangaphansi nezindlebe zezilwane zamantombazane (ngaphandle kweningi, ebelikhethe ukuphuma ekubizeni), namazinyo epulasitiki kubafana (ngaphandle kweningi, abebekhethe ukuphuma kwezindleko.)

UJaime uvale ilaptop ngokushesha, futhi kanzima. Kuthiwani ngakho konke okunye okwakwenzeka, wayekhohliwe ngokuphelele ngephathi likaRhaegar's Halloween. Futhi ngenjabulo! Njengokungathi wayedinga inkinga yokuzenza abukeke njengaleyo eyengeziwe yokwesaba uNkulunkulu, notshwala nokudla okune-crappy okunamafutha (yize azi ingcebo eseduze neLannister yaseTargaryens, ukudla kungenzeka ukuthi bekuzoba kuhle kakhulu) bekungeke asize ekuthuthukiseni isimo sakhe samanje njengomuntu ongenalwazi ongenabuthongo. Ukube wake wazizwa engathandi ukugubha, wayengakhumbuli.

Cha, wayengeke akhathazeke ngalokhu - wayenguJaime ehlwitha uLannister, futhi uma engafuni ukwenza okuthile, nakanjani wayengeke akwenze.

Ubengashiya iphathi (kunalokho, egqolozele uLyanna Stark) eCersei. (Wayecabanga ukuthi uTyrion wayengeke ahambe - yize ayezinikele ngokungaphuzi ekuphuzeni kakhulu esemncane, amaphathi ezindlu kaRhaegar Targaryen ayedumile kwakungeyona inkinga yomfowabo omncane.) Wazimisela ukuhlala ku-abed usuku lonke, futhi engagqoki, futhi angalungisi eyakhe izinwele noma yini.

UJaime, uhlikihla ubuthongo obabusele emehlweni akhe, wayesephumela ephasishi, wavala umnyango wakhe ngemuva kwakhe. Ngaphambi kokungena ezweni elingezansi, waya endlini yangasese ukuze afafaze ubuso ngamanzi abandayo, aphuziswe ngompompi, ukuze nje azivuse kakhulu. Kwakusebenza, futhi wayecwayiza amanzi abandayo emehlweni akhe, awomise emaphethelweni ezinwele zakhe zegolide eziboshwe embhedeni.

Ungene ekhishini elibanzi kunuka i-acrid yebhekoni eshile waqoma, esikhundleni salokho waya efrijini, wazulazula walanda nengxenye yesamishi leqanda lezolo. Kwamthatha isikhashana ukubona ukuthi iphunga elibi kakhulu lalisuka lapho uCersei ayemi khona kumpheki, ekhipha isikhafu esikhazimula ngamafutha. Wayemgqolozele ngeqhwa ekubukeni kwakhe kwe-jade, izindebe zicindezelwe ngokuqinile ndawonye zanyamalala.

"Ngibona sengathi kukhona okunye engikwenzile ukukucasula, ngokubukeka lokho, kodwa angazi ukuthi yini. Ngikhathalele ukungikhanyisela?" UJaime uphenduke njengendoda enecala, uzihlalela ethempelini lasekhishini eliphucuziwe (Izingane zaseLannister azinakanga igumbi lokudlela lapho kungenzeka khona) futhi ziyaxebula bese zikha i-tinfoil yayizolo, ziyishaye yaba yibhola futhi zagxoba isemishi elihhafu emlonyeni wayo kwelinye . UCersei uthathe leso sikhathi ukuqhuma kahle.

"Okuthile okuzongicasula! Izihogo eziyisikhombisa ezinegazi, Jaime, bengilokhu ngikhonze ukwenza ukudla kwasekuseni ekuseni yonke. Ubaba uphumile, uChataya usekhefini, futhi nginqume ukuthi ngizodlala ingane enhle ngipheke okuthize okumnandi bese uza lapha ungazinaki ngokusobala imizamo yami, ugcwalise ubuso bakho obuzwisa ubuhlungu nge - "

UJaime wahlafuna wagwinya, ngokuzikhandla, waphonsa ibhola le-tinfoil ngesandla sakhe sobunxele walilahla ngokushesha, eqalekisa. Ubengazi nokuthi uChataya (umugqa wakamuva omude, omude wabapheki nabahlanzayo) unikezwe ikhefu leholide. "Ngiyishaya indiva imizamo yakho ngoba imizamo yakho inuka okhangayo njengengulube."


End file.
